sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rane Quinn
| last seen = | appearances = 26 episodes (see below) | first mentioned = | last mentioned = | mentioned in = 3 episodes (see below) }} Rane Quinn is a member of SAMCRO on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Played by American actor Rusty Coones, Rane makes his debut on the episode in the series' fifth season. Formerly a member of the Indian Hills charter and the President of the Nomad charter, Rane plays a recurring role through the series' fifth, sixth, and seventh seasons. Rane appears again on the FX original series Mayans MC, a spinoff of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. He makes his debut in the series' finale episode, , in the series' first season. Biography Background Season 2 As President of the Nomads, he accepts Tacoma member Happy Lowman’s transfer to his charter (“Albification”). Quinn is contacted by SAMCRO President Clay Morrow because his Vice President, Jax Teller, wants to transfer to the Nomads. He accepts Jax's transfer and sends him a letter of acceptance, though Jax ultimately decides to stay with SAMCRO (“Balm”). Season 3 Quinn accepts Happy’s request to transfer from the Nomads to SAMCRO (“The Push”). Season 5 The Nomad charter disbands (“Sovereign”). When three of his former Nomads, GoGo, Greg the Peg, and Frankie Diamonds are revealed as traitors to their new charter, SAMCRO, the Redwood Originals call Quinn for information (“Toad's Wild Ride”). He locates Frankie, who has been stripped of his patch and sentenced to meet Mr. Mayhem, in Tahoe, where he has hooked up with the Pirelli Crime Family. Then Quinn takes SAMCRO to talk with Leo Pirelli and helps them track down Frankie, who is killed by Pirelli (“Andare Pescare”). Season 6 Quinn, now a member of the Indian Hills charter, talks with SAMCRO member Bobby Munson (“Straw”). Later, he and Bobby talk with Las Vegas member Hopper (“One One Six”). Next, Bobby, Quinn, and Hopper travel to Reno to recruit Orlin West and Allesandro Montez (“Poenitentia”). Bobby has handpicked the four of them to join SAMCRO (“Salvage”). Though Hopper backs out, Quinn, West, and Montez are transferred to SAMCRO. His first act as a member of the Redwood Originals is to vote yea on the patching in of prospect Ratboy Skogstrom (“Sweet and Vaded”). Season 7 Quinn, Montez and West are tasked with burying the bodies of SAMCRO's victims throughout the season. In the final episode, Quinn is shown to be happy with patching in T.O. Cross. When Ratboy asks is T.O.'s name is actually Taddarius, Quinn responds by saying, "Call him that to his face and see what happens." Later, along with the other members of SAMCRO, Quinn sadly votes in favor of Jax meeting Mr. Mayhem. His final appearance is him sitting in silence in Red Woody along with the rest of SAMCRO, saddened by the loss of their leader. Murders Committed *Neil - Shot in the back of the head. ("You Are My Sunshine") *Unnamed East Dub member - Shot. ("Smoke 'em if You Got 'em") *Unnamed Lin Triad member - Shot in the chest. ("Red Rose") Trivia *Quinn's actor, Rusty Coones, is a real life member of the Hell's Angels, along with Happy's actor David Labrava, Lenny Janowitz's actor Sonny Barger, and Frankie Diamonds' actor Chuck Zito. *He appeared in every episode of season 7. Appearances Mentioned in Category:Characters Category:SAMCRO Members Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Sons of Anarchy Members Category:Nomads Category:Killers Category:Current SAMCRO Members Category:Club President Category:Alive Category:Mayans MC Characters Category:Mayans MC Season 1 Characters Category:Mayans MC Season 2 Characters